A Weasley Solution
by Little-Mario
Summary: Holly just wanted one year of peace, but clearly that wasn't happening. Now she's in some competition and looking up anything and everything that might help her in the library for this first task (and beyond). If only she knew what it was... Fem!Harry AU. Dumping place for Holly Potter snip-its that pester me. Rated T for Language.
1. A Weasley Solution

**AN: So I was at work and this kind of wouldn't leave my head. It's just a short (1,541 words) bit of me having fun with characters I don't really own. So, please enjoy and leave a review if you'd like to see maybe different one shots/continuations of this? :)**

* * *

Holly Dorea Potter's time at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry had been, safe to say, complicated. On one hand, she considered the place her true home. On the other, she didn't really care for most of the people in the damn castle. She was either their Savior or some Dark Lady in the making, there was no in between with these people. This year was quite possibly worse than her second as she was chosen as a competitor in the Tri-Wizard Tournament—she never even entered herself in.

Ron, her first friend, was too much of a jealous prat to realize that people have _died_ competing for the stupid thing and she had _just_ been saying how she wanted a quiet year. She thought he might have _some_ brain capacity to connect the dots that it's most likely a plot by Voldemort seeing as how every year there was something related to him afoot. But no. Of course not. Most of the students were whispering how it _must_ be true that she entered herself on the sly since _Ron_ was no longer talking to her. If she survived the first task and the bloody git tried to be her friend again… well then, he'd be in for a nasty shock. She valued loyalty in the few friends she had, and clearly he didn't have it.

A hand in front of her face appeared suddenly and disrupted her brooding. She blinked and looked at the hand, following it up to the owner: Fred Weasley.

"Hey, mate," Fred whispered with a smile. "Leave any books on the shelf?"

Holly looked at her table which was piled with upper level books on Charms, Transfiguration, and anything else she thought might help her then back to Fred with a dead pan face, "No, actually. You're shit out of luck."

"Blimey," he sat down unprompted. "Need any help with this?"

Holly hesitated. Fred and George were great fun, but they weren't that serious about anything other than pranks and quidditch. Then again, even if the two weren't serious about classes or exams they did take her safety seriously. They stole the Ford Angela and rescued her. They tried to catch her a few times in practices when they thought she was doing a dangerous maneuver. And, she reminded herself, she did think that they were secret geniuses playing a major prank on everyone. A genius could certainly help in this situation since Hermione was currently in one of her electives.

"Sure, thanks Fred." Holly smiled softly then chuckled at his look of shock.

"How do you know I'm not George?"

Holly flicked her eyes quickly around his face, the barely noticeable scar on his left eyebrow, his voice, his magic there were quite a few ways of how she knew the difference between the twins. Really it wasn't that hard. Putting the thought of how stupid and careless his family was, she quickly raised a dark brow and smirked, "I have my ways."

"Do you _solemnly swear_ about those ways?"

"Trade secret, Ickle Fredikins. If you'll notice," She gestured to the table, "there isn't a parchment such as that in front of me."

"Right, right," Fred settled into his seat beside her. "So, what are you researching?"

Holly sighed deeply and miserably, "anything and everything. These guys are years ahead of me and grew up in the wizarding world. I'm not entirely sure what the task is and it's coming up too fast…"

Fred brightened up for a moment before he crept closer into her personal space. His face was so close to hers she could count all his freckles if she wanted to; which was a weird and distracting thought to have, so she shook it out of her head and focused on what he had to say instead. A feeling in the pit of her stomach told her she wouldn't like it, because as soon as he brightened up he got serious. A serious Weasley Twin was never a good thing.

"I would have thought Ron still had an ounce of sense in him to give you a warning, but I guess not." Holly looked down at her hands on the table, her unruly hair shielding her face for a moment before Fred moved it aside. "Our brother Charlie is coming for a visit."

Holly's face paled dramatically as her eyes widened. These people were mad. Absolutely mad. There was no other way to explain it. They wanted her to face a bloody _dragon_. She felt like she couldn't breathe for a moment, her test tightening up and she knew a panic attack was starting. She tried to slow her breathing like those library books she found the summer after first year— before she was locked up—told her to do. It wasn't working. Her chest was rising and falling rapidly. What was she going to _do_?! This was the end for her. Plain and simple. How would she even begin to plan how to face a dragon?

A hand rubbing gentle circles on hers and shushing noises entered her awareness and she realized she was in public. The mortification flooded her and she looked around quickly to see who was watching. Madame Pince had a careful eye on her, but most others were focused on their own work. Victor Krum was the only other one who appeared to be paying attention. He looked on understandingly, gave her a slight nod and went back to his own reading.

It was probably a book on dragons.

How mortifying; they already thought her a 'little girl' and she was freaking out in public. She bet she was the last to know the task. The slight slowing that had been happening started to speed up again. Her lips were being bitten to all hell, enough so that Fred was sure that they'd be bleeding, but she didn't even notice. Suddenly she was in arms and being moved to a corner of the library where typically no one visited: The history section.

"Deep breaths, Holly," she could tell that Fred was trying to remain calm for her, but she saw the panic in his eyes. She nodded her head, but it was so light she was getting dizzy. She gave a stuttering breath trying to follow his.

"I'm sorry," Holly muttered.

"Nothing to be sorry for, love." Fred had his arms wrapped around her and they were on the ground. She was between his legs, hers slung over his right and her head was on his chest. She had never been in a position like this before. She was a bit tense at first, but his left hand rubbing slow, gentle circles on her back relaxed her into him.

"I don't know anything about dragons," she moaned once her breathing was more regular. "Did Charlie ever tell you if the damn things are reptiles? Maybe they could understand parseltongue? Oh, no, but what if they speak a different dialect or something and I wind up offending it and getting burned to a crisp?!"

Fred chuckled lightly and Holly sat up a bit, her hair seemingly puffier and messier. "I'm not laughing at you, Holly, just the thing about dialects— it's something that only you would think of!"

Holly groaned miserably and shifted, suddenly more conscious about their position. Fred let her move as she pleased until she was sitting next to him. They were quiet for a moment both thinking about the dragon mess, and Fred could feel her getting worked up again.

"Want to go for a fly around the grounds?" Fred asked seemingly out of the blue.

Holly wanted to, very badly, but Hermione's voice was whispering in her head about how she needs to immediately start reading up on them. Any weaknesses they may have, any way to survive this. Fred smiled at her, only slightly crooked and kind and she found herself agreeing.

"We can always look up information later, but trust me you can't focus on that right now. You need something nice and light and fun!" He got up and offered her a hand, "Maybe a nice prank on a certain ginger afterwards?"

Holly laughed quietly, "Hermione will want to be there to help with the hard research since we know what I'm facing now."

"Exactly!" Fred cheered as he placed right arm over her shoulders, glad he could get a chuckle out of the petite girl. "Now off we trot for some fun. Maybe after we can stop by the kitchens, eh?"

Holly nodded along as they went back to her table to put her books away and came to an empty space. She stared for a good ten seconds, looking perplexed, but was tugged away by Fred. He already had her school bag over his left shoulder.

"But, but I need to say thank you to who—"

"To fun!" He said a bit louder, earning a reproachful look from Madame Pince that he shrugged off. Holly knew that when Fred was set on something that it would happen so she trotted for a second to catch up to her hand and the boy holding it.

"Alright; to fun," she echoed the older boy gratefully with a smile.


	2. After the Task

**AN: I do not own the characters; this is just 1,203 words of me playing around**

* * *

Holly Potter had done it. She had defeated the dragon and gotten the stupid golden egg. She had, thanks to Hermione, multiple plans of attack for this task. The first was to test if Dragons also spoke parseltongue and try to be civilized by asking the _nesting mother_ for the imposter egg. The others played to her strengths in charms and if that failed then her flying ability.

Thinking back on it as Madame Pomfrey poked and prodded her while clucking her tongue away like a mother hen, it may not have the brightest plan. Somehow the Potter Luck struck again and she had gotten the most aggressive and dangerous mother: the Hungarian Horntail. Unfortunately she could hear shrieks of _something_ from the dragon, but not actual words, so she had to resort to summoning. She tried the egg first, but when that didn't work she tried an _accio_ with her broom. It took a moment to get to her from the castle, but it did. How she didn't die while being chased by a dragon she'll never know.

"Check back with me on this shoulder tomorrow, but after that I don't want to be seeing you again so soon, Potter. You hear me?" Madame Pomfrey wagged her finger in front of Holly.

"Believe me, Poppy," she groaned as she stood up dismissing the pointed look she was given. She had too much adrenaline still to be sitting down however, "I'd rather not either."

The school Healer's eyes softened as she nodded then went off to check back on Cedric. Holly made her way out of the Champion's tent where Hermione and Ginny were anxiously waiting with the Gryffindor quidditch team; Ron, Seamus, and Dean were standing slightly off to the side. Hermione was the first to grab her in a vice-like grip, babbling about how worried she was. Holly saw the nail marks on the other girl's cheeks from where she had been clutching her face in fear.

"Holly! Congratulations, but I just about died when that Horntail broke free of its chains!" Hermione sniffled, "You were fantastic out there, really, but if you had left me alone with Lavender and Pavrati—"

"You'd have brought me back and murdered me yourself?"

"Merlin no," she gave a watery chuckle, "just some necromancy to bring you back before lecturing you."

"Oh, 'Mione," She squeezed her best friend one last time before letting go. "What am I going to do with you?"

"I should be the one saying that!" Hermione cried as she tried to move some of her bushy hair out of the way.

Ginny got the next hug before the Gryffindor team offered their congratulations on her legendary flying. Oliver Wood, her Captain who had achieved a part of his dream by getting scouted for a decent quidditch team, showed up for the task too. He, like the flying obsessed guy he was, was crying about how he'd never forget this amazing feat of flying from his favorite Seeker.

"I never doubted you!" Oliver crowed, "Godric, I'm gonna be telling my grandkids about this one day. You, Potter, are one hell of a flyer!" Then he ruffled her windswept hair affectionately, "All the professional teams are going to want to scout you after this, but just remember your old Captain Ollie and pick my team, yeah?"

"Stop hogging, Holly, Wood!" Fred cried; Alicia laughed and shouted her agreement with a "hear, hear!"

Holly laughed but just said that she would see them later before looking over to Ron who was looking at her like she was a ghost or something. She noticed George tug Fred once before they told her that they'd be in the common room waiting for her. Hermione and Ginny refused to leave and they stayed by her side, arms interlocked with hers and fierce expressions on their faces.

Hermione's look had a dangerous edge to it that few had seen before—daring anyone to say _anything_ that might upset her best friend who could have died. Both girls had never had friends before Hogwarts and while Hermione didn't like to burn bridges, she never had anything other than Holly and their misadventures to tie her and Ron together. She and Ginny had held Holly when she cried over losing her first friend to jealousy.

"Holly, mate," Holly's emerald eyes which had been slightly guarded went cold at that word. Ron didn't notice and kept on very seriously, "I-I, well, I reckon that whoever put your name in that cup is trying to do you in."

"Finally caught on, have you?" Holly's voice was as cold as an iceberg. "I know what you're going to say, but save it."

"Holly?" He shuffled nervously and looked back at the other two boys who looked like they wanted to be anywhere but there.

"If you had actually thought of anyone but yourself for one minute," Holly kept her voice low but fierce. "If you had maybe paid attention throughout our friendship you'd know that I don't want fame and attention."

Ron's face was starting to redden.

"If you were a true friend you would have listened to what I have said all summer about wanting a quiet year, and when that _stupid_ goblet spit my name out on Halloween you would have known from the beginning that I never entered myself. But no, you had to be a jealous prick."

"Holly,"

"No!" Holly felt her eyes burn and there was a large lump in her throat. It was hard standing up for her-self growing up as she had. Holly and Hermione had had a few late night talks about it, and those books she had read from the library had helped too.

"Save it, Ronald. If you had stuck by her side a lot of the school wouldn't have thought that she entered into this barbaric tournament." More gently she said to Holly, "Come on, I'm sure the House will want to celebrate but your adrenaline is going to end and you'll be crashing soon. Let's get you to the common room."

Ginny gave her brother a withering stare as she left with the older friends. It was a look that promised a nasty bat-boogey hex at a time when he had his guard down and was least expecting it. Seamus shook his head at Ron, clapping him on the back, "I'm glad I'm not you, mate, those girls are scary."

Ron, knowing full well what those girls were capable of, nodded in agreement distractedly as they began their trek back to the castle. He didn't keep up with his dorm-mates conversation as they walked, instead he wondered what he could do to make things better... and if not, what he could do to make the spells that were sure to find him later less severe.

* * *

 **AN: Thanks for reading and please review! I'm hoping that another little plot bunny will find its way in my lap soon but, if not, have a Happy Holidays and New Year! :)**


End file.
